project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Noel Parker
Be useful, and he will protect you. Be deadweight, and he'll toss you away... Appearance Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Complexion: Fair Body Type: Skinny with some muscles. Height: 5'9" Weight: 145 lbs. Clothing: He usually wears plain T-shirts and full pants, but also has straps and belts to keep his weapons on him. He also wears some sneakers or boots from different occasions. Inventory: *Clothes *Extra food and water *Medicine *Katana *9mm handgun *Extra ammo *Hygienic supplies Overall: Noel stands at a height of 5'9" with a skinny, but slightly muscular body, wearing a t-shirt and full pants. He has black messy hair, brown eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. Around his torso, he has a strap to keep his katana on his back, and a belt to hold a hold his handgun on. Along with that, he also carries a backpack that he stores his items in for later use. Personality Noel is a rather aloof person, usually keeping himself at a distance from others when he was a kid, and has a hard time trusting others that weren't his family. He usually makes comments about everything and is really blunt in his opinion sometimes. He can also be rather sarcastic from time to time to tease others, or just cause he doesn't like them. Like others, he developed a paranoia of walkers from fear of being attacked and killed. From that, he began understanding that he needs to trust any living human that he comes across as they might be his only chance of survival. He'll usually try to avoid any sort of confrontation with others that might result in the death of him. While he is capable of trusting others, he is only willing to protect someone he deems useful to him, and therefore worth protecting. All in all, he just wants to survive as much as anyone. Skills *Swordsman- Having learned how to use a sword from Ryuuhei, Noel displays an above average skill and is capable of cutting of a walker's head with a single slash. That's his primary skill to handle zombies. After two years of surviving, Noel's skill with the sword improved greatly, that he believes that he might be on par with Ryuuhei, but doesn't know for sure. *Hand-to-Hand Combat- Noel only has about average skills in self defense in this area, as he usually practices with his sword, but learned how to defend himself should he be without sword. After meeting with Skylar, she trained him to improve in his hand to hand combat skills, so he could take care of himself even better. *Marksman- After picking up a gun and using it to kill zombies, Noel can use it, but he doesn't have any real skill with it, as he doesn't use it due to the fact that walkers would be attracted to the sound of it firing. He would only use it as a last resort. After having to use it on more than one occasion, his accuracy and skill in drawing have improved. *Cooking- Noel learned how to cook when he was younger from is mom, and his skills evolved as time went on. He learned how to make a small meal delicious and filling. After a while of learning to cook more, and experimenting some more recipies, he's got skills to back up his claims of being a chef. *Observation- From traveling for so long, Noel developed an acute observation skill, especially when he's completely focused. He can spot certain things others might miss, and sometimes understand how a person feels based on their body gestures, though it's not always accurate, and most are just guesses on his part. History Ever since Noel was young, he was always aloof, and wasn't trustful of others. He had a hard time making friends with others and would usually keep his distance from other people. The only people he was usually close to and would trust were his parents and younger sibling. When he was 13, he met up with a young man named Ryuuhei Fujiii. The man was searching for people to teach the way of the sword, and for the first time, Noel was interested in the another person. So he decided to train with him, and was taught how to wield a blade, and was even presented a katana by him. After parting ways with Ryuuhei, Noel trained by himself with it to keep his skills in well form. Entering high school, life became the same as before. However, he younger brother came down with a serious illness and shortly died in his senior year. However... that was when Noel's life turned upside down. His younger brother became a walker, and killed his parents and turned them into walkers. Noel saw his parents become monsters before his eyes, and panicked. When he was cornered by his former family, Noel did the only thing he could. He attacked and killed them with the blade given to him by Ryuuhei. Shortly after, Noel began noticing how the entire city was overwhelmed by walkers, and Noel wasn't able to find a single human survivor, and was constantly attacked by walkers. After managing to escape from them, Noel went home and got as much food and supplies and immediately left town to find any survivors. Along the way, he saw a dead policeman and took his gun from him, thinking it would be useful in his journey. However, it was dangerous as he soon discovered that a single gunshot would attract every walker around, so Noel decided to use the gun only as a very last resort. As he continued his journey, he kept facing attack after attack, with no sign of any survivors. He began to lose hope and felt that suicide would be better than living a hellish life. But the thought of finding even one human survivor was enough to keep him going, so he continued. During that time, he developed a paranoia for his surroundings, thinking he could be attacked by a walker at any moment, so he keeps his sword and gun close by. Relationships Family: Deceased when Noel was forced to murder them. Ryuuhei Fujii: Noel learned how to wield a sword from Ryuuhei when Ryuuhei traveled through Noel's hometown. He became the very first person that Noel idolized and respected outside his family. In his journey to find other survivors, he expressed joy at Skylar when told that Ryuuhei was alive. Noel maintains a belief that Ryuuhei was still alive and would be too strong to ever die. Skylar Ghost: He got off on a rocky start with her, as she had threatened to kill him when they first met, but seeign how Skylar was capable of holding her own, and being the very first survivor he had met in months, Noel decided to travel with her. Being the first human to talk to in a long time, Noel was quick to put his trust in her, and was abl to talk about concerns he had about what it woudl take to survive, and told her about his family, after learning of her own past. Over the years he traveled with her, he developed feelings for her, but is unsure on how to act on them, as he had never really believed in the concept of "love" in the past. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male